Soul Protection
by Rebma Wolf
Summary: Ria is a witch with knowledge of Forbidden rituals and ceremonies that have been passed down from Ancient Egypt in her family. Having lost her entire family in an accident she sets out to find the Pharaoh and help him protect the world, as she has been instructed. Along the way she meets Seto and finds in him a potential confident. Full summary inside. Better than sounds. Plz RR
1. Find The Pharoh

A Seto Kaiba and Ria Fan-fiction. Ria is an OC. She is a witch with knowledge of Forbidden rituals and ceremonies that have been passed down from Ancient Egypt in her family. Having lost her entire family in an accident she sets out to find the Pharaoh and help him protect the world, as she has been instructed. Along the way she meets Seto and finds in him a potential confident-if he can get over his disbelief of the supernatural. As she is meeting the gang they are thrust into Malik's malicious and twisted game of fate. All this while hunting down the key to save her family? Can a young witch's life get any more complicated? And then Ria falls in love...

"This soul locator spell isn't doing me any good!" I grumbled as I made another turn in Domino City. My reddish brown hair lifted and fluttered in the breeze that flowed in the city. With that breeze came the slight smell of salt water. The locator spell was leading me slowly toward the docks. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what an ancient pharaoh would be doing at the docks of a city, but I wasn't going to complain. That is, if the spell was working properly, which I was currently doubting.

"This doesn't make sense. There is no reason for him to be at the docks, unless the spell isn't working. But that doesn't make sense either. This is a basic spell, the kind my mother used to use when my sister would get lost! I can't—" I cut off as she turned another corner and found myself facing a very unusual scene.

Two teen boys who were attatched to an anchor were dueling it out while another teen boy watched on the sidelines with a young boy standing next to him. Across the way a bit was a girl, about my age, who was fastened into a chair beneath a large crate. It looked like a giant death trap. I approached the young man who stood on the sidelines silently. His short brown hair looked like it was caked in hair gel. Next to him was the boy, whose hair was longer, and black, but slightly spikey.

"So, anyone care to explain what is going on here?" I asked as I came to a stop. However, before I could get an answer the locator spell flew from beyond my reach and cirlcled one of the duelists. This duelest had very spikey tri-colored hair. It was black with deep red highlights and blonde bangs. His crimson eyes were filled with intensity and concentration. He wore a black tank and a blue jacket that seemed more like a short cape. His black jeans could have passed for leather in some groups. He had leather spiked bracelets and a chain necklace with an upside-down pyramid with the Eye of Horus on it. The pyramid appeared to be made of gold puzzle pieces. He looked like a life sized colored version of the man on the ancient tablets that had been depicted as the nameless pharaoh.

"One of the local duelists seems to have been caught in a trap. I'm only here because I owe his female cheerleader a favor because she saved my brother." the tall man with brown hair said tonelessly. His blue eyes sparkeled slightly but seemed mostly disinterested.

"Uh-huh. May I ask for your names?" I asked the two that she stood next to.

"I am Seto Kaiba, and this is my younger brother Mokuba." he replied. I pointed to the others.

"And what are their names?" I asked. This time it was Mokuba who answered her.

"The blonde duelist is Joey, but he's being controlled by Marik. The other duelist is his friend, Yugi, who is trying to save him. The girl over there is Tea. And the guys who are just now arriving are Tristan, Duke, Mai, and I think that the new girl is Joey's sister Serenity." I guessed that he was more friendly with these people than his older brother. However, I suddenly had more trouble to deal with than I had originally planned for.

"Wait, you said Joey was being controlled by Marik?" I asked, slight panic in her voice.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Mokuba asked. _Know him? We used to play together when mother would visit his father for stuff related to the Pharaoh...that was before he went evil,_ I thought.

"Yeah, I know the guy. I used to consider him a friend." there was a sadness in my voice. As the duel progressed, I listened to the cold things that Marik was saying using Joey and thought back to my memories of him as a little boy.

_They were running through the hallways of the Ishtar's residence. Marik was chasing her and his sister as his guardian brother watched over them all. They were laughing when Ria tripped over her own feet and fell towards the stairs. In fear she flung her hands out and a barrier shimmered into place, keeping her from falling down the stairs. All four of them stared at the barrier. They all knew that there was magic in Ria's family, as she was descended from the Pharaoh's personal magicians, but until now she had never shown any abilities._

"_Momma, Momma!" Ria happily shouted as she ran towards her mother at the end of the day, "I tripped and fell by the stairs, but I made a barrier so I wouldn't fall down the stairs, Momma! I did my first magic!" Her mother turned towards her and smiled as they left to go home. _

"_Momma says that because my first magic was to make a barrier that I am supposed to be a protector, but she still wants me to learn all of the old magic, not just the protection stuff." Ria smiled as she told Marik. He watched her with wide eyes as she played with making small barriers in the air. A grin lit their faces as she made a barrier that held a few drops of water in it that had dripped from the ceiling._

"_Your powers of protection and knowledge of the ancient arts will make you a target, Ria. You can no longer leave my side without your new guardian, Rheto." her mother said. Both Marik and Ria looked at the young man named Rheto. He was tall and muscular, with black hair that fell silkily like the water from the Nile. His gray eyes were cold and they didn't think he would let them play around as much as they used to. Ria looked at Marik and then they both ran from the new person and her mother._

_Ria and Marik soon found that Rheto let them do a lot more playing than they used to. Today they were outside playing along the Nile riverbanks. Suddenly they could feel the ground shaking beneath them as horses approached quickly in the distance._

I snapped back into focus as I heard the crash of the crane with the giant metal box fall heavily into the water right along with a helicopter. I hadn't even been paying attention. Suddenly Tea was free, and it seemed to me that just as suddenly the duel was over and everyone was safe. That was when I heard Marik's voice come out of a cloaked persons mouth.

"You may have won this time, Pharaoh, but someday your puzzle and the Egyptian God Card will be in my possession!" I growled at this and responded before giving the situation any thought.

"You know Marik, you have become a real pain. What happened to you that set you off like this? You were never this way before the ritual." the man's face swung around to face me and I could feel Marik's eyes on me.

"Ria, how good to see you again. I assume you are here to fulfill some twisted destiny your mother had planned for you? How is she, anyway?" Marik mocked. I snarled.

"You would certainly know better than I how my mother is. And no, this isn't something she set up for me."

"Ahh, then you have requested and received a guide for the Ancient Gods of Egypt. I would love to stay and catch up, Ria, but I have plans that I need to put into place, and things I need to reconsider. With you here the game just got more interesting."

"I'm not a game piece, Marik! And you wont get the Millenium Puzzle if I have a say in it." Marik laughed as his puppet walked off. I growled and cursed softly.

"How do you know about the Millenium Puzzle, miss?" the young boy who resembled the Pharaoh asked me. I realized that the Pharaoh's soul was inside the puzzle, but still present.

"My name is Ria, and I know about a lot more than just the puzzle." I responded clearly.

"And how'd'ya know that creep, Marik?" Joey asked in a brash voice.

"He was a friend of mine before he became what he is now. We used to play together all the time...I wonder if he is still afraid of the dark...?" my thoughts began to wonder.

"Afraid of the dark?!" Tea asked disbeleivingly. I smiled softly at her and shook my head.

"Is it hard to think of your enemy as a human, with hopes, fears, and responsibilities? At one time he was destined to protect the tomb of our Pharaoh. The Ritual for the initiation though, I must wonder if something went wrong during it, as that is when he began to change." I didn't mention the fact that he had killed his own father.

"Yeah, actually, it is. There is no way that that tall guy is afraid of the dark." tall? That didn't sound like marik to me.

"Tall?" I asked.

"Yeah, with markings on his face." Joey said. I sighed.

"That's not Marik that you saw. That is his ever loyal guardian brother, Odion. He used to make sure we didn't get into trouble when we played." the others looked at me, a little shocked. Seto rolled his eyes and began walking away. His younger brother followed him off, and a part of me wanted to follow Seto as well.

"So this Marik guy, was supposed to be a protector of the tomb of the Pharaoh?" little yugi asked.

"Yes. The Ishtar family has always been the secret keeper of the Pharaoh. From his unknown name, to the location of his lost tomb, all the information is carved in code on their backs during their initiation."

"Sounds painful... but where do you come in?" Tristan asked. I froze, uncertain of what to tell them. I decided on the partial truth.

"I am from the line of the Pharaoh's magician and advisor. My ancestors was a close to the Pharaoh as best friends could be." I said with a grin.

"So your the magic person?" Joey asked. I frowned slightly.

"Umm, kinda. See, each female in my family, from my mother's mother's mother's side is gifted with certain magical abilities. I was gifted with the ability to protect. No one since the first has ever had that gift. It is the area that I am exceptionally powerful in, however I was also strictly taught in all of the magics and rituals, including the Forbidden ones. It is my job to protect the secrets of the gifts from the Gods." I could sense the Pharaoh near me, as if he was hovering just over my shoulder.

"Yami, the Pharaoh, wants to know what the light was that circled him when you first arrived." Yugi asked for me.

"If the Pharaoh wants to ask me something he can form a mind link with me. This will enable us to communicate. As to his question, that was a basic locator spell. You concentrate on the soul you wish to find and it leads you to that person. That was actually my fourth attempt." I added the last a little embarrased.

"So your not very good." Tristan said bluntly. I scowled.

"No, but tracking millenia old dead souls is hard enough, not counting the fact that tracking is not my best forte."

"Yami wants to know how to form the mind link." Yugi requested. I looked at him. He was an odd little teenager.

"All he has to do is focus on directing his thoughts at me. I will sense them and finish the connection."

suddnely I felt a very old, very powerful mind brush mine. I mentally reached out and grasped a small thought thread, then weaved it into one of mine.

**You have skill in what you do.** Yami commented. I smiled.

**Years of practice with my guide and my mother. It is a skill that magicians of old used to use to form a connection with their acolyte. It enabled them to instruct without disturbing the concentration during difficult spells and rituals.** I responded.

So, let me know what you think. I could use any advice you have, and I appologise for any misspelled words, I truly do suck at spelling. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you continue to read as the story progresses! Thanks!


	2. Find The Priest

A Seto Kaiba and Ria Fan-fiction. Ria is an OC. She is a witch with knowledge of Forbidden rituals and ceremonies that have been passed down from Ancient Egypt in her family. Having lost her entire family in an accident she sets out to find the Pharaoh and help him protect the world, as she has been instructed. Along the way she meets Seto and finds in him a potential confident-if he can get over his disbelief of the supernatural. As she is meeting the gang they are thrust into Malik's malicious and twisted game of fate. All this while hunting down the key to save her family? Can a young witch's life get any more complicated? And then Ria falls in love...

**Bold for mind connection talk.**

_Italics for memories._

'Quotes for thoughts.'

We walked to the Kami Game Shop, which was run by Yugi's grandpa, Solomon. Apparently they lived in the apartment above the shop. They introduced me to the short, slightly rounded, graying old man.

"So, you're from Egypt?" Solomon asked.

"The Nile region, mainly." I responded.

"And she knows the creep that kidnapped us, gramps." Joey said. Solomon's eyes flicked back to me and I could see a new glint in them.

'He doesn't trust me.' I glanced around at all the people in the room. 'None of them do. And I don't blame them. After all, I know their enemy on a personal level. I don't even see him as an enemy, just an out-of-control, lost individual.' And it was true. I had already forgiven Marik for the transgressions of Malik. I knew that it wasn't his fault and that the darkness within the Millenium Rod was influenceing the darkness in his soul that otherwise wouldn't have any power.

"He wasn't always like this. He used to be really sweet. Sometimes he still is. The darkness inside of the Millenium Rod is acting through the darkness that was created in Marik through the ritual that he underwent when he was a young teenager." I said softly.

"He has a Millenium Item?" Tea asked, surprised. I looked at her and nodded.

"The Millenium Rod can double as a Ceremonial Dagger, and has the power to control a person's mind. Rightfully it belongs in the hands of the High Priest Set, the Pharoah's right hand man, cousin, and the ruler of Egypt after the Pharoah vanished. Either he or his reincarnation are the rightful owners of the Rod, however the Ishtar family has been guarding it for centuries."

**Would you be able to find the soul of Set, like you found mine?** Yami inquired through the mind link.

**Of course I could. It might even be easier because he will always have Kisara guarding him.** I responded.

**Kisara?**

**The spirit of the Great Blue Eyes White Dragon lived within her soul. Or the other way around—it's hard to know. But she will not leave the Priest without her protection. She was the only one he ever let close to him.**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon? That sounds like Seto Kaiba.**

**The cold skeptic? Well, that explains why he looked like Set, however I will still need to use the locator spell to know for sure. With your leave, My King?** This seemed to startle him. Still, I needed to use his proper title.

**By all means. We need all the help we can get.** I turned my focus back to the group. They had been discussing dinner options.

"If you will excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

"Where are you going?" Joey asked. I looked at him and blinked.

"To find Priest Set, or his reincarnation." I said lightly, as if it was of little matter.

"What if the reincarnation is unaware of himself?" Yugi asked. I met everyone's eyes one by one.

"There is a spell to reawaken the inner and ancient soul. And even if the person is a skeptic, there are similarities that can be brought to the surface as well as memories. Now, I must go." I turned and left the shop. I walked to the center of Domino City. As I walked my guide appeared beside me.

"Set may not be awakened so easily, Riaska. He was always stubborn." he said tonelessly. I rolled my eyes.

"I know this Mahad. Still, we need his help. He is the only one who can bend the Rod to his will without succumbing to the darkness within it. If I absolutely have to I will awaken Kisara in order to encourage him to awaken and help. He seemed to truly care for her when she lived." Mahad looked sharply at me.

"That would be most unwise. The Lady Kisara was not meant to be awoken, at least not in this life."

"You say that like she has already been reincarnated. I thought that her soul was tied to the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon? What do you mean?"

"A part of her has. In order to fully protect the Soul of Set without him realizing it, Kisara and the Blue Eyes split their soul in two and she was born anew. Of course, as a result of the soul separating, Kisara lost all of her usual physical character traits."

"So not only does she not fully look like herself, but she no longer has power over the Blue Eyes?"

"Not right now, she does not. However when she is awoken she will regain complete control of the Blue Eyes."

"Will the Blue Eyes recognize the other half of it's soul?"

"Of course it will."

"Well for now I will focus on finding and awakening Set." With that Mahad dissolved into the air and I focused my mind and cast the locator spell. Instead of a bright golden globe like it had been for the Pharoah, this time it was a beautiful silvery blue. It circled me then flared brightly as it pulsed the magic over the city, seeking the trace of the soul. It pulsed again and then gently began to float through Domino City, weaving its way around corners and builidings. I followed it carefully so that I did not lose sight of it. Steadily it made its way to the outskirts of the city where it appeared that the richer of the population lived. It went even farther still, moving towards a mansion that was bordering on the size of a small palace.

High wrought iron fences surrounded the oversized lot, with an inner ring of what appeared to be high voltage electrical fencing with barbed wire circling the top to discourage climbers even further. A third fence, again of wrought iron was placed a few paces beyond the electrical fence. In between the fences security guards walked their paces with varrying breeds of guard dogs at their sides. 'Paranoid' was the only word to enter my mind as I examined the property. It was when I looked up and saw video survailance on routations that I rolled my eyes. I walked to the oversized gates and pushed the button on the intercom and waited to be acknowledged or recognized. Any response would satisfy.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a woman at the gates who sishes to speak with you." my head of security informed me and I groaned. A woman. Great. Another husband seeking gold digger.

"Tell her I am not interested." I replied with a sigh.

"I did," the guard said, "and she said that she refused to leave." hmmm, maybe I could scare her away with the guard dogs?

"Is she on the property?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"No sir, she is standing in the middle of the street, sir. I told her that I would call security on her and she welcomed me to do so, stating that it would speed up her process. She also stated that she would rather have the permission of the person in charge of the property and guards' permission before doing so, as she did not want to overstep her bounds, however that she was in desperate need to find a missing companion. She refuses to tresspass but urgently needs to examine everyone on the premisis in her manhunt." he replied.

So maybe she wasn't a gold digger. I didn't get my hopes up as I sighed and got up. It seemed that I would have to see her. At least she had more decency than most of the major business men that I worked with. I walked quickly to the gate, not wanting to waste more of my time than absolutely necessary.

As I approached I caught sight of deep, vivid red hair waving in the wind. The woman came from behind the stone pillar and faced me, as if someone had told her I was coming. She faced me dead on and I saw her exotic golden, lion's fur eyes. They stood out in stark contrast to her sandy brown Egyptian skin. She stood tall with her back straight, her arms tones, showing off the slender muscles beneath the skin. She wore a dusty gold tank-top that went to her upper thighs, and a pair of black leggings that hugged her legs. A pair of beige hiking boots covered her small feet. But non of that was what caught my attention. No, it was the glowing blue orb that circled her once then flew straight at me, forcing me to take a step back as it collided with my chest. Her straight face turned to one of moderate surprise and acceptance. I was tempted to growl, but held back.

"What the hell was that?" I asked coldly. She looked at me blandly.

"That was exactly what I came here for." She responded with confidence. I raised my right eyebrow.

"You came here to attack my person?" I asked slowly. She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained.

"Is there a place that we can speak in private, sir?" she asked. I was tempted to refuse her request for an audience, however I was curious as to how she simulated a duel monsters attack, weak though it was, without a duel disk, or at least, not a visible one. I nodded and turned around, expecting her to follow. I was not disappointed.

We walked through the halls of my home toward my office in silence, and she easily kept pace with me, another unusual thing about her, as very rarely could anyone keep up with me for more than a few moments at a time. When we arrived at my office I sat in my chair behind the mahogany desk and motioned for her to take a seat.

"What brings you to Kaiba Mansion?" I ask dispassionately.

"Your past, and your unique ability to fix a major problem, or at least help in doing so." she responded in a smooth voice.

"And why would I help?" I asked, insulted that she thought she knew anything about my past—and refusing to bring it up.

"Because I am going to take a wild guess—feel free to tell me if I am wrong—that this duelist tournament is yours?" I nodded and she continued, "And if you don't wish for Marik—or at least the man who calls himself Marik—to turn your tournament into the next late night tragedy, which would look very bad on your part, then it is absolutely necessary that I have your aid."

Late night tragedy? Personally I didn't care as long as it didn't involve Mokuba. However that would be very bad for business, and that I also could not afford if I wanted to keep my promises to Moki. With a frown, I nodded.

"How can I help you?" I asked in my business voice.

"Actually, it's the other way around. There are events in your past that have, shall we say, memory roadblocks. In order for you to prevent any future deaths in this tournament, these roadblocks need demolished. I am here to guide you through the process of that." I didn't believe her.

"I do not see how any past event—" I started, but she cut me off.

"Of course you don't. That's what the memory roadblocks do. You wont see how relevant the events are until they are unblocked." I had to admit that even that made sense to me. Again I nodded.

"Where do I start?" I asked. Her warm eyes seemed to soften.

"I need you to close your eyes. Relax and take deep breaths. Now think back, all the way back to your earliest memories." she said. I did as I was told, but suddenly felt immense pain, as memories that I did not know I had resurfaced and filled my mind.

I sat there and watched as Seto Kaiba fell from his chair and moaned as the memories of his past life became unchained, awakening the soul of Priest Set within him. After a while he lay still and I went to check on him. It was while I hovered over him that his eyes began to open.

"Kisara?"


	3. Find Kisara

A Seto Kaiba and Ria Fan-fiction. Ria is an OC. She is a witch with knowledge of Forbidden rituals and ceremonies that have been passed down from Ancient Egypt in her family. Having lost her entire family in an accident she sets out to find the Pharaoh and help him protect the world, as she has been instructed. Along the way she meets Seto and finds in him a potential confident-if he can get over his disbelief of the supernatural. As she is meeting the gang they are thrust into Malik's malicious and twisted game of fate. All this while hunting down the key to save her family? Can a young witch's life get any more complicated? And then Ria falls in love...

I looked at Seto and wondered why I had been called Kisara.

"Not exactly. Priest Set?" I asked the last part hesitantly.

"I was once called that, yes. And now that I look clearly I can see that you are not Kisara. I apologize for the mistake. Who was Kisara to me, anyway?" Apparently not everything was unblocked, but at least the soul was awake.

"If you cannot answer that then I am afraid no one can. But I can tell you what little I know about her." I paused and waited for his response. That was when Mahad showed up. Seto leaped to his feet.

"How did you summon the Dark Magician?" he demanded. I gave a tight-lipped smile.

"It's not the Dark Magician. This is the guide the Egyptian Gods have chosen to help me with my task in protecting the Pharaoh. He is also my …. um... teacher now that my mom is not doing so. His name is Mahad."

"Mana's teacher" Seto asked. Mahad nodded.

"So you remember my acolyte, High Priest?" Seto shrugged. "But you wish to know who Kisara was. That is between you and the young lady who gave her life up to save you from your father."

"I though you said she was not to be awakened, Mahad." I stated, slightly annoyed with him. He nodded.

"And if it were up to me, she would not be. But the Gods have deemed it necessary. However they have decreed that you will not be the one to find and awaken her. The Blue Eyes shall awaken their other half. Priest Set, summon your guardian dragons." Mahad seemed rather unhappy about the entire situation. Seto nodded and pulled three cards out of his desk drawer along with a duel disk. We left the office and moved to the oversized back balcony.

" I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragons." He laid down all three cards. Three beautiful, large, muscular, silvery-blue dragons appeared, each with deep, light blue eyes and wingspans twice their size. A shrill roar erupted from their throats, echoing into the early evening air.

"Find your other half." They roared in response. The call seemed sorrowful, as if they knew that they were missing a part of themselves. They then hummed and the vibrations made the air buzz, but the vibrations were filled with power and a summons. My power rose up in response to the pull and I could see it flare up and coat me like flames. For the first time I could see the aura of my power. It shone with a silver light that varied from a brilliant white to a deep silver blue that matched closely the night sky. The Blue Eyes looked at me and wrapped their tails around me. I stood there in shock as the three holographic images fused together to form not the Blue Eyes Ultimate, but instead just one dragon and curled around me, rather like a cat or a mother dog curls around her puppies. I looked to Mahad, and he looked pissed off.

"Did you know this would happen?" I asked him.

"Of course I did, the Gods would not have assigned me to you without telling me who you were." Mahad growled.

"Is that why you didn't want me awakened?" I snapped.

"Obviously! Your job is to protect the Pharaoh this time. I cant have you go and throw your life away to save the priest again. But the Gods have demanded that you be awoken." with that he sent a blast of power at me. With no time to prepare or defend myself, I was hid directly in the chest. A warm sensation came over me. Like dipping into a hot tub. Memories flooded over me with a gentle hush. I felt like I was falling, slipping past time.

When it was over I could feel an extension of myself, rather like a third arm and realized that it was my Blue Eyes, I also realized my Blue Eyes was female. I looked at Seto and suppressed the flutter in my heart. Then I turned to Mahad and glared at him.

"Now what, Mahad?" I growled. He paused for a minute, as if hesitant.

"Now you must reunite the pieces of your soul, by melding your powers with the Blue Eyes." he spoke slowly.

"Won't that interfere with dueling? At least with the Blue Eyes?" u wondered aloud.

"It will be draining on you when she is summoned, and it will hurt when she is attacked and injured. You will also have control over when she can be summoned, during and outside of duels. Rather like in ancient Egypt."

"Wait! I don't want anyone tampering with my Blue Eyes." Seto protested. The Blue Eyes looked at him and a rumble rolled out of her throat. I could feel a similar rumble in my throat and squelched it. Instead I spoke.

"Blue Eyes belongs to no one. She chooses who she will defend and cooperate with. She is also a part of me, and I would like to be whole again. I don not intend to interfere with your dueling unless you misuse us and our power." with that I slowly released my powers around my Blue Eyes and myself, letting go of all my restraints. The aura of my powers encased us in a globe of silver light. I felt my other half match me, releasing all of her power around us. Our powers danced around us in a dangerous interplay of recognition and welcome. The feeling of a third arm vanished and simply became a part of me. The powers flickered, then melded together becoming one, our bodies seemed to glow for a moment, then tings began to settle down. Our powers rushed into me, nearly overwhelming me. The Blue Eyes helped to stabilize me as I stood. For the first time in my life I felt like a whole person. Now I understood the loneliness that I had felt my whole life. I looked again to Seto and this time could not suppress my pounding heart back into normalcy.

"I feel... complete." I stated in wonder.


End file.
